Warriors: The Lost Kit
by Dawnpool
Summary: Two. One who was born when there were stars at dawn and the other born with sparks coming from the clouds. They will change the Clans This is the first book of the series is called Dawn of a New Beginning.
1. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 2

The yellow she-cat with a black and yellow tail and a heavy stomach runs quickly to the medicine cat's den and shouts "Grasswhisker, Goldenleaf, s-s-she starting to kit. HURRY!"

"She is? Stay here, Leopardtail. I'll have to do this with Mosspaw, Lightstar, and Icefang." She turns to Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, go get them to the nursery. Go!" She runs quickly and gets her herbs for a kitting mother. She had to tell Mosspaw about the plan of the kits.

She goes to the nursery and sees a very big queen in pain.

"Grasswhisker, you're here. They're coming. Do you have the kit?" Goldenleaf mews tiredly as she starts to pant. "Help! Is Lightstar and Icefang here?" Grasswhisker nods no.

Mosspaw, Lightstar, and Icefang run to the nursery with a hidden kit under Icefang's belly. "Sorry, we're late. Are you ok, Goldenleaf?" Icefang yells. Goldenleaf nods weakly. The first kit is about to come.

"It's about to come" Grasswhisker yells. She gently guides the first kit out. "Thank, StarClan. It's safe. It's a tom." She turns to Lightstar. "Here, Lightstar. Lick the kit!" Lightstar licks the kit.

The second kit comes. It is guide out by Grasswhisker. "Her, Mosspaw, lick." Mosspaw follows his mentor's orders. "Goldenleaf, we're almost there."

The third kit is about to come. Goldenleaf lets out a loud pain noise. "It's coming." Grasswhisker lets the third kit out. "It's out. It's a she-kit. That's all the kits. Now pretend you had four kits. Icefang, lick the kit." Icefang follows Grasswhisker's command. She gets the fourth kit into Goldenleaf's litter.

Grasswhisker, Lightstar, Icefang, and Mosspaw comes out of the nursery and sees Goldenleaf's worried mate, Mistlight. "Is she ok?" He asks.

"She's just fine. She had_ four_ kits." Grasswhisker gulps after she said four kits as she knew it was a lie. "You can see them." She tells Mistlight.

They go to the nursery to see Goldenleaf with her_ four _ kits. Mistlight quickly goes up to his mate. "Let's name our kits, Mistlight." Goldenleaf mews.

"Sure." Mistlight says happily as he looks at the kits. They had four kits; three ThunderClan kits, and one ShadowClan kit. "We should name that one, Bramblekit." Mistlight says as he looks at the tom is a gray tom with ginger patches. Goldenleaf nods agreeing with her mate. "What about Snowkit?" Goldenleaf says as she looks at the gold she-cat with white spots like snow. "It's perfect." He says. "Goldenleaf says, "This one should be named Dawnkit.", as she looks at light brow she-cat with light green eyes and a gold and gray tail and a white foot.

"Of course, my love." Mistlight says. "How about Sunkit?" Goldenleaf nods as she looks at Sukit- the gold tom with a gray tail. "Then, it settles. Our kits will be named Dawnkit, Bramblekit, Snowkit, and Sunkit.

Dawkit yawns and crawls up to Goldenleaf and Mistlight. "Who are you?" she says.

"We are your parents, little one. I'm Mistlight and that is Goldenleaf. Lightstar and Icefang go in the nursery. The kits go up to them, excited to see the leader and deputy.

"Hello, little ones." Lightstar says. "Why are you here?" Snowkit asks. "Just to see my mate, Leopardtail." He says as he goes to Leopardtail.

"Hello, my love. I'm ok. Look how energetic Goldenleaf's kits are. We'll have that soon." Leopardtail says as she meets Lightstar's sweet gaze.

"Lightstar, Lightstar. What are they going to be named? How many? Can I name one? Please." Dawnkit says as she tries to play with Lightstar's paw. "Well, we don't know how many. You can name it if-" he turns to look at Leopardtail. "Oh, she can name one. She's the most talkative and energetic one at of all the four. "

"Hey!" she says. Goldenleaf wraps her tail around Dawnkit to make her quiet.

_The kits are born and they are energetic and will be a great for ThunderClan._

**Yay! New kits and guess who is Darkstar's kit. Write it in the reviews. I won't tell. Thanks for reading. =)**


	2. Chapter 3

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 3

The next sunrise, Leopardtail have given birth to four kits. Now, Dawnkit is giving the names of the kits.

"We'll name you, Hollykit." She says as she looks at the only she-kit with a yellow fur and pink ears. "I'll name you, Fuzzykit." She says at the white tom with a yellow tail and black feet. "I'll name you, Smallkit because you're so tiny." She says at the small brown tom with heather eyes. "And finally, I'll name you, Sparkkit because you're so excited and jumpy." She looks at the gold tom with heather eyes.

"Um, Dawnkit. I said you could name one kit." Lightstar says. Dawnkit flattens her ears as she was embarrassed. Then, Leopardtail stands up for her and says, "We'll I think these names are beautiful. It's alright, Dawnkit."

"Ok. Can we take your kits outside, PLEASE!" Dawnkit asks. "Ok, only if a warrior accompanies you." Leopardtail says as he looks at Icefang. "Fine, Fine. I'll take them out. Come with me, kits." Icefang says as she guides the kits out of the nursery.

They get out of the nursery. As Lizardscale goes up to Icefang, he says, "Icefang, I see you want more kits. You know, you could've just told me?" He joked with his mate. "Well, maybe I don't want you as my mate." Icefang says jokingly. "Oh, really. Then, I can take Spottedpetal's offer in letting her be my mate, now." Lizardscale says. "Oh." Icefang mews as she takes out her claws. "Then, I'll claw Spootedpetal's pelt off if she steals you from me."

"Oh, Icefang. That's why I love you. You're not afraid of doing anything." Lizardscale says as he licks Icefang's cheek. "Well, then who are these kits?"

"These are Leopardtail's and Goldenleaf's kits. Here's Goldenleaf's kits: Sunkit, Bramblekit, Snowkit, and, the most energetic one, Dawnkit." Icefang begins as she points her tail at each kit as she says their name. "Leopardtail's kits are Fuzzykit, Smallkit, Hollykit, and Sparkkit." Icefang says.

"Wow! What a whole bunch! Well, I have to go train Honeypaw. She's about to be a warrior with her brother, Swiftpaw." He says as he leaves.

"Well, kits, where do you want to go?" Icefang says as she somehow regrets saying it as a million choices are sprung into her. "We'll go to the elder's den!" She says finally.

The kits follow Icefang to the elder's den to see Nightfur and Cherrywater gossiping about Yellowfoot joining the elder's den.

"She will be soon"

"No. She may be old, but her spirit is like a young cat."

"Well, she is as old as me maybe."

"Um. Elders, sorry to interrupt your gossiping, but we have new kits." Icefang finally says as the new kits go up to them. "Awwww. They're so cute." Cherrywater says. "Remember our kits." Nightfur says. "Won't I? One them is a leader and the other is the best senior warrior." Cherrywater says. Her kits have been Lightstar and Lizardscale."

"Hey! Do you remember your first battle?" Sparkkit says. He and Dawnkit are the most energetic kits in the nursery. "Oh, yes. We were newly appointed warriors. I was with Nightfur. We were fighting RiverClan for Sunningrocks. I was fighting Cinderfang who is now Cinderstar. He was very tough. I believe he was fighting with his best friend, Stormwhisker. I was about to lose to them when Nightfur came and fought with Stormwhiker. I was alone with Cinderfang. We were now evenly matched. He was about to win until Miststar- their leader before- retreated." Cherrywater said.

"Wow! What a great story! Tell us more." Sunkit exclaimed. "Sorry, kits. We have to go see Grasswhisker, our medicine cat." Icefang says. "Sorry, kits. Maybe later. Oh, Icefang tell Lizardscale we want him to visit us more." Nightfur says as Icefang nods.

They go to the medicine cat den to see Mosspaw, Yellowfoot, and Grasswhisker. "Oh, hello, Icefang. I see the kits are here." She says. Mosspaw says, "I'm so excited. The next sunrise is the half-moon and I'll get my full name. Then, I'll be a full medicine cat."

"Congratulations, Mosspaw!" the kits say. "Well, we're a bit busy here. Yellowfoot has a scraped paw." Mosspaw says. "Well, then, BYE!" Icefang says.

They decide to go to the apprentice den. They see Honeypaw, Swiftpaw, and Sharppaw. "Aww. Look at this cutie kit. He's so cute." Honeypaw says as she looks at Sparkkit. "Wow, Honeypaw. You'll love anything that's cute and small. Sharppaw says.

"Sparkkit has a mate, now." Smallkit teased. "No, I don't." Spparkkit says. Then, all the kits except for Dawnkit started teasing him. Dawnkit just started to flatten her ears and just went near Icefang. "I'm tired. Let's go to the nursery, now." She says to Icefang. Icefang nods. "Come on, kits. Let's go to nursery." The kits cry, "No!" Icefang replies, "Well you guys seem tired."

She gets all the kits to the nursery and leaves them to their mothers. The kits then tell their stories to Leopardtail and Goldenleaf. "Guess what?" Fuzzykit says, "Sparkkit has a mate and it's Honeypaw." Sparkkit protest, "No, I don't even like her. She's too annoying." Smallkit teases, "But then when you're a warrior, you guys can fall in love." Bramblekit and Sunkit start singing, "Honeypaw and Sparkkit singing in a tree." Fuzzykit and Smallkit joining in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes kits then both of you being elders together." Then Hollykit and Snowkit go up to Dawnkit who is just away from the group.

"What's wrong?" Hollykit says. "What?" Dawnkit asks them. "You've been a bit gloom and-" Snowkit starts as Hollykit finishes, "you haven't been saying anything ever since the toms said Sparkkit had a mate." Dawnkit becomes silent. "I know. You're jealous of Sparkkit and you like Sparkkit, don't you." Snowkit notices."No! No, I don't like him and I'm not jealous." Dawnkit shouts. Then the toms notice her screaming and are silent until Sparkkit shouts, "Hey, Dawnkit! I bet you can't catch me." Dawnkit smiles and says "I can." as she starts chasing Sparkkit.

"Sparkkit loves Dawnkit like she loves him." Snowkit mews. "But one problem- they don't realizes they like each other." Hollykit mews.

**AWW! Sparkkit and Dawnkit are such a cute couple. Write in the reviews what is your favorite couple. Thanks for reading. =)**


	3. Chapter 4

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 4

_Six Moons later._

"Yay! We're about to be apprentices." Hollykit says. Leopardtail and Goldenleaf are grooming their kits. Then, the kits leave the nursery as Lightstar calls a meeting. Everyone comes. Mosspaw, who is now Mossfeather, comes with his mentor, Grasswhisker who is getting old. Honeypaw, who is now Honeypool, is sitting with Sharppaw, who is Sharpstripe, and Swiftpaw, who is now Swiftflight. Honeypool's eyes seem lovingly and moony. _Probably about Sparkkit. She wants to be his mentor. Dawnkit thinks._

Lightstar goes up the Highrock with the kits and calls up Dawnkit, first and says. "Dawnkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I can pass down all I knows to you." Lightstar touches muzzles with Dawnpaw.

He then calls up Snowkit. "Snowkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Honeypool. I hope Honeypool will pass down all she knows to you." He then calls up Honeypool who have a hint of gloom in her eyes. "Honeypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lizardscale, and you have shown yourself selflessness and quick thinking. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw." Honeypool touches muzzles with Snowpaw.

Lightstar then calls up Bramblekit. "Bramblekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Darkwing. I hope Darkwing will pass down all he knows to you." Darkwing comes up proudly. "This is your first apprentice. I hope you are ready. Darkwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Yellowfoot, and you have shown yourself bravery and patience. You will be the mentor of Bramblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bramblepaw." Then Darkwing touched Bramblepaw's muzzle.

He then calls up Sunkit. "Sunkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Stonestorm. I hope Stonestorm will pass down all he knows to you." Stonestream comes up to the Highrock. "Stonestream, your former apprentice is now a warrior. You are ready for a new one. You had received excellent training from our lost friend, Silverheart, and you have shown yourself honesty and energy. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sunpaw." Then Stonestorm touched Sunpaw's muzzle.

Lightstar calls Sparkkit. "Sparkkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparkpaw. Your mentor will be Icefang. I hope Icefang will pass down all she knows to you." She goes up as Honeypool becomes jealous. _Yes! Icefang is Sparkpaw's mentor, not Honeypool! _Dawnpaw thinks. "It's been a long time since you had an apprentice. I hope you are ready. You had received excellent training from another lost warrior, Bluefrost and you have shown yourself courage and wisdom. You will be the mentor of Sparkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sparkpaw." Then Icefang touched Sparkpaw's muzzle.

Then, Hollykit went up. "Hollykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Runningleap. I hope Runningleap will pass down all she knows to you." Runningleap went up happily. "Runningleap, you have waited too long for a new apprentice and you are more than ready for one. You had received excellent training from Goldenleaf and you have shown yourself spirit and energy. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hollypaw." Then Runningleap touched Hollypaw's muzzle.

Then, Smallkit goes up excitedly. "Smallkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw. Your mentor will be Sharpstripe. I hope Sharpstripe will pass down all he knows to you." Sharpstripe went up to his first apprentice, Smallpaw. "Sharpstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spottedpetal and you have shown yourself to be keen and to be determined. You will be the mentor of Smallpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Smallpaw. You may be small, Smallpaw, but you have a big heart." Sharpstripe touches muzzles with

Finally, Fuzzykit comes up. ""Fuzzykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fuzzypaw. Your mentor will be Swiftflight. I hope Swiftflight will pass down all he knows to you." Swiftflight goes up. "Swiftflight, you are ready for your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from and you have shown yourself speed and thoughtfulness. You will be the mentor of Fuzzypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fuzzypaw." Swiftflight touches muzzles with Fuzzypaw

"Another announcement: Spottedpetal and Yellowfoot are going to the nursery." Lightstar announces.

Then the whole Clan shouts, "Dawnpaw! Snowpaw! Bramblepaw! Sunpaw! Sparkpaw! Hollypaw! Fuzzypaw! Smallpaw! Dawnpaw! Snowpaw! Bramblepaw! Sunpaw! Sparkpaw! Hollypaw! Fuzzypaw! Smallpaw!"

They get down from the Highrock. Sparkpaw touches Dawnpaw's pelt with his tail to scare her. "We're apprentices. I'm guessing you and me are training a lot since you mentor is the leader and mine is the deputy." Dawnpaw smiles, then she sees Snowpaw mouth-out _you and Sparkpaw together._ She then starts giggling. "What's funny, Dawnpaw?" Sparkpaw says. "Nothing" she answers. "Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll chase it out of you. YOU BETTER RUN!" he shouts.

Lightstar and Icefang interrupt them and meows, "You're apprentices, now. At least be a bit mature." "Sorry!" They mew as they flatten their ears. "Well then the next sunrise, we'll start training together. Check out the apprentice den first." Icefang suggest. The two apprentices nod.

_Lightstar looks at all the new apprentices. They grow up so fast. I kinda miss them being small kits but I'll always love them._

**Yay! New Apprentices! Let's party. I hope you like the chapter. Write your opinions and suggestion in the reviews. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day! =)**


	4. The New Allegiances

Warriors: The Lost Kit

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Lightstar- a pale brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Deputy- Icefang- a white she-cat with a gray muzzle Aprrentice- Sparkpaw

Medicine Cat- Grasswhisker- a gray she-cat with green muzzle

Apprentices- Mossfeather

Warriors:

Lizardscale- a light brown tom

Mistlight- a gray tom

Leopardtail- a yellow she-cat with a yellow and black spots on her tail

Stonestorm- a brown tom with a black and white tail Apprentice- Sunpaw

Goldenleaf- a gold she-cat with beautiful blue

Runningleap- a fast black she-cat with white ears Apprentice- Hollypaw

Darkwing- a black and brown tom with a ginger tail Apprentice- Bramblepaw

Honeypool- light ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes Apprentice- Snowpaw

Swiftflight- a black and white tom Apprentice- Fuzzypaw

Sharpstripe- a brown and black tom Apprentice- Smallpaw

Apprentices

Mossfeather- a small tabby tom with a red foot

Dawnpaw- a light brown she-cat with light green eyes

Snowpaw- a gold she-cat with white spots like snow.

Bramblepaw- a gray tom with ginger patches

Sunpaw- a gold tom with a gray tail

Sparkpaw- an excited golden tom with heather eyes

Hollypaw- a yellow she-cat with pink ears

Smallpaw- a very small tom with cute heather eyes

Fuzzypaw- a white tom with a white tail

Queens

Spottedpetal- (going to be the mother of Swiftflight's kits)

Yellowfoot- (going to be the mother of Stonestorm's kits, third litter)

Elders

Nightfur- a dark black tom with patches of tail ripped off.

Cherrywater- a frail tabby she-cat with one eye being blind

ShadowClan

Leader- Darkstar- a black tom with a gray and black tail

Deputry- Berryclaw- a cream she-cat with a tall tail Apprentice- Oakpaw (kit of Berryclaw and Foxtail; tom)

Medicine Cat- Brindleflight- tabby gray she-cat Apprentice- Ashpaw (kit of Berryclaw and Foxtail; tom)

Warriors:

Fernblaze- a gray tom with amber eyes Apprentice-Ivypaw (kit of Berryclaw and Foxtail; she-cat)

Flamefoot- a golden tom with a ginger foot Apprentice- Cloverpaw (kit of Berryclaw and Foxtai; she-catl)

Foxtail- a red tom with a fox-like tail

Blossomleaf- a white she-cat

Claweyes- a black and white tom with brown eyes Apprentice- Brackenpaw (kit to Darkstar and Blossomleaf; tom)

Mouseclaw- a gray tom with black feet Apprentice- Greenpaw (kit of Darkstar and Blossomleaf; she-cat)

Queens

Brownpool- a brown she-cat with a white foot (mother to Claweyes' kits)

Elder:

Spider-eye- a blind gray she-cat

Halfpelt- a brown tom with half his fur rip

RiverClan

Leader- Cinderstar- a gray tom

Deputy- Stormwhisker- a dark brown she-cat

Medicine Cat- Breezeheart- a light gray tom with ginger patches

Warriors:

Sootshine- a dark gray tom

Whitestream- a white she-cat

Graybrook- a light gray she-cat

Brackenear- a white she-cat with brown

Stonefrost- a brown tom

Heatherstream- a blue-eyed ginger she-cat

Dapplewater- a brown and white she-cat

Leafheart- a black and gray tom with a ginger foot Apprentice- Dapplepaw (tom of Stonefrost and Brackenear)

Poppywater- a tabby she-cat Apprentice- Willowpaw (tom of Stonefrost and Brackenear)

Elders

Jaywhisker- a white-gray tom

Yelloweyes- a gray she-cat with yellow eyes

WindClan

Leader- Littlestar- a little pale brown she-cat

Deputy- Pinkstripe- a ginger she-cat with pink stripes

Medicine Cat- Lionpelt- a ginger tom Apprentice- Ivyheart

Warriors:

Thinfur- a thin she-cat with a brown pelt

Quickfoot- A black tom with white and gray patches

Deepclaw- A white she-cat with tortoiseshell spots Apprentice- Cinderpaw (she-cat to Dustleap and Patchwhisker)

Dustleap- A dark brown tom

Crowfur- a black tom Apprentice- Whitepaw (tom to Dustleap and Patchwhisker) Oliveshade- a cream-colored she-cat

Fastbreeze- a black and brown tom

Jayclaw- a gray tom

Queen:

Cherrytongue- A light amber she-cat (mother to Jayclaw's kits)

Elders-

Applefoot- a white she-cat with a red foot

Marshpelt- a brown tom

SkyClan

Leader- Hollystar- a ginger she-cat with black patches

Deputy- Leaftail- a light brown she-cat with a green tail

Medicine Cat- Hawklight- a light black tom Apprentice- Molepelt

Warriors:

Oakdapple- a dapple brown she-cat

Thistlepelt- a black and brown tom with white feet

Reedstripe- a striped russet she-cat Apprentice- Lilypaw (she-cat to Snowwhisker and Ashflight)

Ashflight- a smoky- gray tom

Snowwhisker- a white she-cat

Leechtail- a brown and white she-cat

Tawnypool- a tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Ravenfeather- a black tom Apprentice- Daisypaw (she-cat to Snowwhisker and Ashflight)

Embershine- a ginger tom

Mistcloud- a gray she-cat Apprentice- Birchpaw

Runningbreeze- a black and ginger she-cat Apprentice- Icepaw

Queens:

Cloudheart- a silver she-cat with a white chest (mother to Embershine's kits)

Elders:

Graycloud- A old gray she-cat

Jay-eye- a blind brown tom

Cats Outside The Clans

Echo- a silver-gray she-cat with a bushy tail

Tansy- a brown and black tom with blue stripes

Shine- a light gray she-kit

Mist- a brown and gray tom (a kit)

Jared- an aggressive tom with a black pelt and blood patches on his pelt


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 5

"Wake up, Sparkpaw!" Dawnpaw says. "What!" Sparkpaw cpmplains. "We're going to be late for practice. You're not a kit anymore. You're lucky I stayed to watch you up, you fur-ball." Dawnpaw meows angrily. "I'm up. I'm up." Sparkpaw says as he wakes up and stands up. "Here, happy." "I'll be happy if we get to training on time." Dawnpaw exclaims. "Race you to the Sandy Hollow." She says as she starts running. _That's the only way he'll run fast._ The Sandy Hollow is where they were going to meet.

They make it on time as they start panting. Icefang and Lightstar come last. "Wow! You cats feel tired." Lightstar exclaims. "Today we are going to start practicing prey since it is almost leaf-bare." The two apprentices nod. "We'll take you to Sunningrocks." Icefang says as she runs off with them.

"Here's how you catch mice, squirrels, and rabbit. Duck down. Make sure your tail and rear is down. Then stalk it slowly and then jump on it and you get you prey. You try it." Icefang orders and explains. They try to do it as Lightstar says, "Well done, Dawnpaw." And Icefang says, "Rear down." "I'm trying." Sparkpaw says until he gets it right.

"Good. Now try to smell prey. What do you smell?" Lightstar asks. "RiverClan" Sparkpaw and Dawn say. "What?" Icefang says. "We smell fish-like scent." They explain. "It's RiverClan. They're trying to steal back Sunningrocks. I'll go get help." Icefang shouts as she runs off. "Ok, Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw. Here are some fighting techniques." He whispers them. "Here they come. Get ready."

Then Cinderstar comes with five warriors, Whitestream, Heatherstream, Dapplewater, Leafheart, and Poppywater, and two apprentices, Dapplepaw and Willowpaw. "Lightstar, I see you have no warriors and two apprentices. We want Sunningrocks back and we'll fight for it. We will win since you have little defense." Cinderstar says. "We won't let you have Sunningrocks unless you defeat us." Lightstar says. "RiverClan Attack!" Cinderstar shouts.

Cinderstar and Lightstar fight each other as the only the wtwo apprentices fight with Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw. Dapplepaw attacks Sparkpaw, but Dawnpaw uses a back kick attack by going behind Dapplepaw and hitting her with her back legs. Then Sparkpaw whispers to her, "Lightstar didn't tell us that move." Dawnpaw answers, "Let's partner fight." Sparkpaw nods. He then goes on Willowpaw and hits him. Dapplepaw then hits Dawnpaw knocking her down. "Dawnpaw, NO!" Sparkpaw shouts and use a Front blow attack on Willowpaw so he can end his battle with him. Dapplepaw says, "You're weak. One hit and you're down. Wow!" Dawnpaw gets up and attacks Dapplepaw leaving him defeated for real. "Weak! Yeah right." Dawnpaw shouts. "Come on, Sparkpaw." She says to him as relief flowed through him knowing his friend is safe. "Poppywater, help!" Willowpaw shouts as Poppywater comes. "Ready!" Poppywater says. Dawnpaw goes on top of Poppwater and slashes her. Sparkpaw hits Willowpaw.

Their fight is interrupted as Icefang returns with Lizardscale, Goldenleaf, Mistlight, and Leopardtail. They attack the warriors. "RiverClan retreat!" Cinderstar says as he knows that he can't win know. Lightstar pants as Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw go up to him. "You did well, you two." He says. "Did you see what Dawnpaw did? She pretended to be defeated and then attack the apprentice. You're so cool, Dawnpaw." Sparkpaw exclaim admirably as Dawnpaw blushes. "You too, Sparkpaw. You fought well." Dawnpaw says.

They return to camp as Lightstar calls a meeting. "Today, RiverClan was about to take Sunningrocks, but two apprentices and I fought them until the other warriors came. I'd like to call them up to the Highrock. Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw please come up." Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw go up to the Highrock. "Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw, you have helped your Clan by fighting RiverClan alone when the patrol didn't come. I will allow you to get heal by Grasswhisker and Mossfeather and rest in the apprentice den." Lightstar says. The meeting is over and Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw were about to go to the medicine cat den until Honeypool goes up to Sparkpaw.

"Are you alright?" She says. "I'm fine. I'm just-" Sparkpaw starts. "I can take care of you." Honeypool suggest. "Come on, Sparkpaw. We need to see Grasswhisker and Mossfeather." Dawnpaw interrupts. Honeypool mouths out to her _Don't take him from me. He's going to love me. _ Dawnpaw mouths back _Fat chance. I'll never let you. _

They go to the medicine cat den and see Leopardtail and Goldenleaf with Grasswhisker and Mossfeather. "Are you okay?" Their mothers say as they lick their wounds. They nod to their worried mothers. Dawnpaw got a scratch on her neck while Sparkpaw got a scraped on his leg. "Here, Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw put dock on your wounds. Dawnpaw, also put dried oak leaf on it to stop the infection on your neck." Mossfeather says. "Go rest, now and get some fresh-kill from the pile." Grasswhisker suggest.

They go to the fresh-kill pile and Sparkpaw asks Dawnpaw, "Can we share a fresh-kill together?" Dawnpaw nods as he gets a rabbit for them. They eat the rabbit and Dawnpaw notices Honeypool being angry and jealous while the two queens, Spottedpetal and Yellowfoot start gossiping about them. They finish the rabbit and go rest in the apprentice den.

_My first battle- no- our first battle has ended and we have won. Thank StarClan. Goodnight, Sparkpaw. I-I- never mind. _

**Sparkpaw's and Dawnpaw's first battle after one day of being an apprentice. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading.=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 6

_Two sunrises after the battle with RiverClan. _Lightstar calls a meeting. "Today, we will have the Gathering. Here are the cats that I will bring: Icefang, Lizardscale, Goldenleaf, and Leopardtail" He begins as the cat go near the Highrock. "All the apprentices, the medicine cats ,and Mistlight" _My first Gathering! Dawnpaw thought. _She feels Sparkpaw nudging on her shoulder until she notices him. "It's our first Gathering." He exclaims. She nods. _Yes, OUR first Gathering._

They get to the Fourtress second after ShadowClan and before SkyClan who came third, RiverClan, who came fourth and WindClan who came last. While they were waiting for WindClan to come, Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw meet some other apprentices. They first bumped into Willowpaw and Dapplepaw who they fought. "Hey! I remember you. We fought you before." Dapplepaw exclaims. "Hello, I'm Dawnpaw and this is Sparkpaw." Dawnpaw says mannerly. "I'm Dapplepaw and this is Willowpaw." She says. "You were tough in the battle." Willowpaw remembers. "Can you believe that we were only apprentice for one day before?" Sparkpaw asks. "Wow!" They mew. "We'll show you around and let you see the other apprentice." They suggest as Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw follow them.

They take them to see ShadowClan apprentices; Oakpaw, Ashpaw, Cloverpaw, Brackenpaw, and Greenpaw. "Hello, Willowpaw and Dapplepaw. Who are these two apprentices?" Greenpaw says. "These are new ThunderClan apprentice, Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw." Dapplepaw answers. "Sparkpaw. What a stupid name!" Brackenpaw mutters as Greenpaw nudges him. "Don't listen to him, Sparkpaw. Brackenpaw is always grumpy." Willowpaw reassures him. "Well, I didn't pick it." He says as he turns to Dawnpaw who named him that. "Whatever." Brackenpaw growls as he leaves. "Sorry about that, Sparkpaw. He's always mean ever since he was a kit." Greenpaw says who his sister is. That's the moment when Dawnpaw realizes Sparkpaw made a new and fierce enemy.

Then, they all come to show them SkyClan apprentices. "Hello, Lilypaw, Daisypaw, Birchpaw and Icepaw. This is Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw from ThunderClan" Dapplepaw introduces them. "Hello." They welcomed. "Hey, Sparkpaw. Did you see how mad Brackenpaw was? He thinks he's so powerful just because he is Darkstar's kit." Lilypaw tells him. "I know. I'm so sorry. He's always this mad. I think it is because our mother, Blossomleaf, is a bit mean because she thinks that Darkstar used her to show his Clanmates he's over Squirrelshine." Greenpaw apologizes for his brother. "It's ok. It's not your fault." Dawnpaw reassures. Then, WindClan comes. "Alright, let's go see WindClan now." Willowpaw says.

"Here's Whitepaw and Cinderpaw. This is Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw." Willowpaw shows them to each other. "Hello." Dawnpaw says. "H-h- hi, Dawnpaw." Whitepaw stammers. Sparkpaw soon notices how much Whitepaw stammers. He must like Dawnpaw. Sparkpaw soon starts to feel a feeling that he might be mad about it. He then sees Dawnpaw laughing with him. I'm not jealous.

"Dawnpaw, let's go back to the others." Sparkpaw suggest so she could get away from Whitepaw. Luckily, she nod and walks to her denmates. "Wasn't that nice to meet everyone?" Dawnpaw mews sweetly. "Yeah, I guess." He mutters. "What's wrong?" She asks worriedly. "Oh, it's nothing. Sorry to worry you." He mews to her as he licks her cheek.

"Let the Gathering begin." Hollystar says as Cinderstar, Darkstar, Lightstar, and Littlestar go up to the Great Rock. "ThunderClan would like to start." Lightstar says. "We have new apprentices, Dawnpaw, Sparkpaw, Snowpaw, Sunpaw, Bramblepaw, Fuzzypaw, and Smallpaw." Then, the five Clans start cheering their names. "Umm. Lightstar. Who were the two apprentices that my apprentices were fighting?" Cinderstar asks. "That was Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw." Lightstar answer. "Prey is running well." Lightstar announces.

"ShadowClan would like to go next." Darkstar announces. "Prey is running well and I still want to remind everyone about the fox." He remains. "Darkstar, you don't have to remind us. I know it stole your kit, but I think it's gone by now. Please move on." Hollystar mews to him. Dawnpaw notices Blossomleaf, his mate, and Brackenpaw, his son, being mad. "I'm sorry." Darkstar apologizes. "I'm just sometimes get worried."

"SkyClan would like to speak." Hollypaw says. "Prey is going well despite the rouges stealing prey." She starts. "I saw a rouge. I hear his name is Jared. He seems like a bad cat. He has blood on his pelt. I will warn everyone about Jared."

"RiverClan will speak next. Prey is running well. We see some Twolegs on our territory." Cinderstar announces.

"WindClan is running well. We see a family of loners crossing the borders." Smallstar says. "The Gathering is over." He says.

Lightstar goes up to Darkstar. "Darkstar, I still wonder why you took another mate. You have been in madly loved with Squirrelshine." Lightstar mews. "I had to. My Clanmates thought I was heart-broken, so I took a mate. Blossomleaf confess to me and I said yes." Darkstar explains. "I always knew she loved you. She and Squirrelshine were always fighting over you. They both loved you. Weird, how sisters fought over a tom." Lightstar remembers. "Well, I hope you made the right decision." He hopes as he leaves the Gathering with his Clan.

_Our first Gathering. Am I jealous? No! I can't. I have to be good friend to her. But a part of me wants to love her until we both go to StarClan. Do I love her or is this not meant to happen._

**Is it love? Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw have both discuss their parts in their relationship, but will it happen. Write in the reviews up you think. Thanks for reading. =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 6

_ Three sunrises after the Gathering. _"Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw, it is time to go to Moonstone." Lightstar says to them before he calls a meeting.

"Attention, cats of ThunderClan, I have to travel to Moonstone with Icefang and our apprentices. Mistlight and Lizardscale, you will be in charge of the Clan until I get back. Grasswwhisker and Mossfeather, can you prepare traveling herbs for us?" Lightstar announces. Grasswhisker nods slowly and orders Mossfeather to prepare them. Dawnpaw notices something about their medicine cat. _Is she sick or getting old? _Her thoughts were interrupted by Sparkpaw.

"We're going to Moonstone. Isn't it great?" Sparkpaw asks excitedly. She nods as she sees Honeypool with Snowpaw who is upset she can't go to Moonstone.

"Well, let's go. Here eat the herbs." Icefang says as she notices how big her stomach is. _Probably Lizardscale's kits. _ She eats the disgusting herbs.

They travel to go into WindClan's territory. "We have to be quiet. WindClan might her us." Lightstar warns. Dawnpaw sees a patrol of Crowfur, Whitepaw, and Fastbreeze. "I smell ThunderClan." Crowfur notices. "Come out, Lightstar. I see an apprentice's tail hanging out." Fastbreeze says as his tail points to Sparkpaw's tail. They get out of the bush. "Dawnpaw!" Whitepaw shouts as he sees Dawnpaw and goes up to her. "Sorry, we we're going to Moonstone." Icefang says.

"It's alright. You can go." Crowfur allows and Fastbreeze nods in a agreement. They leave and go to Moonstone.

They arrive to Highstone and go to Moonstone. "You have to be quiet and touch the stone. Then, you will share tongues with StarClan." Icefang guides them. The two apprentices follow the deputy's orders.

Dawnpaw sees a tom with a ginger pelt and a white foot. Flamestar! That was the legendary leader of ThunderClan. She also saws a faint vision of a ginger she-cat with a shiny tail. "Flamestar. It's an honor to meet you." Dawnpaw says respectfully. "Greetings, Dawnpaw. Danger is coming. It began even before you were born." Flamestar warns. "What do you mean?" Dawnpaw asks. _What trouble? _"_Beware. Two. One who was born when there were stars at dawn and the other born with sparks coming from the clouds. They will change the Clans." _Flamestar warns. "What do you mean?" Dawnpaw cries out. The Flamestar and the ginger she-cat fade away. "Don't go. Help me." Dawnpaw shouts, but they were all gone.

"Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw wake up." Sparkpaw shouts to wake her up. She gets up. "What happen? You were crying and mumbling. Are you okay?" Icefang mews like a protective mother. "I'm alright." She reassures. "Let's go." Lightstar commands.

They leave Moonstone and they see a barn. Then, a black and brown tom comes out hissing. "What are you doing here?" He says as he might pounce on them. "Sorry. We will leave." Icefang mews. "Tansy! What are you doing? These are not those cats." A silver-gray she-cat shouts. "Hello. I'm Echo. This is my mate, Tansy. Sorry about that. He's been very protective every since our kits were born and cats came." Echo apologizes and explains. "Sorry. I thought you were one of Jared's cats." Tansy apologizes. "It's okay." Lightstar reassures. "Come in." Echo welcomes.

They go in the barn and see two kits- a light gray she-kit and a brown and gray tom. "That's Shine and Mist." Echo introduces. "Here some mice." Tansy offers a they eat it. "There's these cats. They have been bothering us. There leader is a cat name Jared." Tansy explains. "Those were the cats mention at the Gathering!" Dawnpaw notices. "Well, we'll be careful. If you need help, look for us in the forest. We're ThunderClan." Lightstar offers. "Bye, Echo and Tansy. Good-bye, Shine and Mist." Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw shout as they leave.

They reach to camp and Lizardscale welcomes them. "Lightstar, Spottedpetal gave birth to her kits. She had three kits. Grasswhisker got greencough. Mossfeather handle the kits well." Lizardscale reports as he looks at Icefang dearingly. "Um, Lightstar. I have to move to the nursery. I am having my second litter of kits." Icefang mews to Lightstar as he nods singaling it's alright. "Get a rest, you two." Lightstar commands to Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw.

They go to the apprentice den and rest in their nests.

_Two. One who was born when there were stars at dawn and the other born with sparks coming from the clouds. They will change the Clans. What does that mean?_

**This is the prophecy of the Lost Kit Series. Hope you enjoy. The first book is probably 25 chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 8

"Where am I?" Sparkpaw murmured. He sees a faint version of a cat slashing cat after cat. Blood comes on the ground while a cat cries out, "Why, StarClan!"

"Wake up!" Dawnpaw yells. He gets up shockingly. "Let's see Grasswhisker." Dawnpaw commands as she leaves to go to Grasswhisker. He follows her to the medicine cat den.

"Mossfeather, Mossfeather. I see my mother, Lakesong and my father, Hawkfeather. See I named you after him. I'm about to go to StarClan. I'll miss you." Grasswhisker mews weakly. "No!" Dawnpaw shouts as she and Sparkpaw goes up to Mossfeather who has tears. "Don't go. You were the best mentor I could ever have." Mossfeather says. "You know how medicine cats can't have kits. Well, it's alright 'cause our apprentices are like our kits. You were always like my kit to me, Mossfeather. Goodbye….." Grasswhisker meows her last words and goes on her journey to StarClan.

"I'm sorry, Mossfeather." Dawnpaw mews softly as she licks his cheek. Sparkpaw gently presses his pelt to Mossfeather's pelt. "We'll all miss her. She was a great medicine cat and friend." Sparkpaw meows. "We'll tell Lightstar." Dawnpaw suggest as Mossfeather nods slowly as he starts crying.

Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw go out of the medicine cat den and go to Lightstar's den. "Lightstar, it's Grasswhisker. She died. Mossfeather is with Grasswhisker's body." Dawnpaw tells Lightstar. "I'm going to call a meeting and tell the Clan." Lightstar announces/

He calls a meeting and everyone comes. "Today, Icefang will go to the nursery. I will need a temporarily deputy. Mistlight will be the temporarily deputy. Sparkpaw, I will have to be your mentor for a while Icefang is a queen." He begins. "Today, Grasswhisker dies by her greencough. Mossfeather will be our medicine cat. All who are close to Grasswhisker will sit vigil for her." Lightstar ends.

Before Dawnpaw goes to Mistlight, her father, to congratulate him. Goldenleaf, Snowpaw, Sunpaw, and Bramblepaw also go to Mistlight. "Yay!" Snowpaw, Bramblepaw, Sunpaw, and Dawnpaw shout. "Nice Job, my love." Goldenleaf mew to her mate as they start to share tongues.

Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw go to Lightstar's den. "When we went to Moonstone, I saw a ShadowClan cat name Squirrelshine. She told me that Danger is coming. I know now it starts with Grasswhisker's death." Lightstar begins. "But first I need to train you to fight. The only time you fought was the RiverClan battle. That was probably beginners' luck." Lightstar says as he leads them to Sandy Hollow. Lightstar commands

They go to Sandy Hollow to see Honeypool with Snowpaw. "Hello, Lightstar and Sparkpaw." Honeypool greets and leaves out Dawnpaw purposely. "Hello, Snowpaw." Dawnpaw says to her sister, but Snowpaw turns away. _What's wrong? _Dawnpaw thinks. "We're just training." Lightstar says. "Do you want to train together?" Honeypool asks as Lightstar nods.

"We'll teach you the Front Paw Blow attack. Here's what you do: Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed, but don't do that now." He says as he does it with his claws being unsheathe. "Dawnpaw, you fight me. Sparkpaw and Snowpaw, you fight each other." Honeypool commands. _Oh no! She'll kill me. _Dawnpaw thinks.

"Fight me, Dawnpaw. Remember paws unsheathe." Honeypool taunts. Honeypool tries to leap and attack on her, but Dawnpaw dodges and puts her paw on her head. "Nice job." Lightstar says. "That was good. Let me teach you another move, Dawnpaw." Honeypool suggest. "I'll check on Sparkpaw and Snowpaw." Lightstar says as he goes to Sparkpaw and Snowpaw who are fooling arouns. Then, Lightstar yells and scolds them. Dawnpaw soon feels sadness and anger. She's not jealous of her sister being with Sparkpaw.

"Here's a move and it's called "Back Kick". It's an explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. First you judge opponent's distance from you carefully, then lash out with your back legs, taking all weight on your front paws." Honeypool shows Dawnpaw. "Dawnpaw. You try it." Honeypool commands. She tries to fight Honeypool, but Honeypool knocks her down. "Opps." Honeypool says as she goes to the weak Dawnpaw who is on the ground. She recovers shocking Honeypool and goes around her and lashes her back legs. "Yeah, opps. I did the move right." Dawnpaw shouts.

"Nice work." Lightstar tell the apprentice. "Sparkpaw and Snowpaw, all you did was fool around. As punisment, you two must make new bedding for the elders." Honeypool punishes the two. Sparkpaw and Snowpaw go to the elder's den. Then, Dawnpaw comes. "Do you guys need help?" Dawnpaw suggest. "No, we're fine, Dawnpaw. You can go." Sparkpaw says. Those words were simple, but to Dawnpaw it was like a thorn going through heart. She could even hear Snowpaw asking Sparkpaw to see Spottedpetal's kits when they're done. He says yes.

Soon, Dawnpaw was alone eating a squirrel all by herself. As if Sparkpaw had died, she was alone without her best friend. Sparkpaw might have died in Dawnpaw's heart.

"Hey, Dawnpaw! Swiftflight wanted me to go see his mate's kits. Do you want to come with me?" Fuzzpaw asks her. She finally has someone to notice how lonely she is without Sparkpaw. She nods as she see Yellowfoot and Icefang about to gossip about her and Fuzzypaw.

They go to the nursery and see Swiftflight playing with his kits and Spottedpetal resting. "Hello, kits." Dawnpaw says happily. "What are their names?" Fuzzypaw asks. "This is Cloudkit," Swiftflight says as he puts his tail on top of the fluffy white tom. "That's Thornkit." Spottedpetal says as the light brown tom with black stripes stands up proudly. "That's Sandkit." Spottedpetal says as the pale ginger she-cat with a white foot stands up proud. "Hello, I'm Fuzzypaw and this is Dawnpaw." Fuzzypaw introduces. "Fuzzypaw. That's a funny name, but it's a good name, too. Dawnpaw is a nice name." Sandkit says as she goes up to Dawnpaw. "Can you show us fighting move, pretty pleaseeeeeeeeee." Cloudkit asks.

"No, you're too young to fight." Spottedpetal says. "Sorry, that's what your mother says. You have to wait." Dawnpaw says. "When I'm an apprentice, I'll be the best." Sandkit announces proudly. "No, I'll be." Thornkit and Cloudkit say. "They're so cute." Dawnpaw says. "Oh, we have to go to the apprentice den now. C'mon, Dawnpaw." Fuzzypaw exclaims as they leave.

They are at the apprentice den and Dawnpaw doesn't see Sparkpaw anywhere. "You should rest now. You seem tired." Smallpaw says as he goes in the den. "She's just waiting for Sparkpaw. It's their first time away from each other." Sunpaw makes fun of her close friendship with Sparkpaw. "Knock it off or I'll knock you off." Hollypaw defends for her friends. "But it's true. They've been together so much. I'm surprise Dawnpaw can live for one second without him." Bramblepaw teases. "That's it. I'm tired. Let's all go to sleep, now." Dawnpaw says sadly. "Don't bother with them. They're toms. What are you going to do?" Hollypaw says.

_What am I going to do? Sparkpaw pleases come back to the apprentice den and never leave my sight again._

**Poor, Dawnpaw. What will happen next? What does Lightstar mean when danger is coming? I also made another fan-fiction called Stories of StarClan. It's kinda of like back story to the Clans in this fan-fiction so read it. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 9

Dawnpaw wakes up and sees Sparkpaw sleeping next to Snowpaw. She wants to check up on Mossfeather and see how's he's doing without Grasswhisker. She wonders if she should wake up Sparkpaw and left him come with her, but she figures he's not my responsibility. He's not a kit anymore, but he's an apprentice who might become a warrior if he learns more.

She goes to the medicine den and sees Mossfeather. "Hello, Mossfeather." Dawnpaw greets. "Oh, hello, Dawnpaw. Where's Sparkpaw?" Mossfeather asks. "Sleeping. I'm not waking him up anymore because he should know when to wake up. I'm not his mother caring him as a kit." Dawnpaw says. "Ok. I miss Grasswhisker. I can't wait until I go to Moonstone. I might see her." Mossfeather says. "I'm glad you're okay. I know you'll be a great medicine cat. You learned from the best." Dawnpaw reassures. "Thanks for coming, Dawnpaw. You're a great friend." Mossfeather mews as he licks her cheek.

"Dawnpaw, can you help me get an herb?" Mossfeather asks. Dawnpaw nods, and asks, "Please tell me, it's not cobwebs." Mossfeather laughs and reassures herby saying, "It's called chervil. It's in Snakerocks. Bring a warrior with you." Dawnpaw nods and leaves the den.

"Lightstar, Mossfeather asks me to get him chervil in Snakerocks. Can I go?" Dawnpaw asks him as she goes in his den. "Of course. I will go, too. It'll be a great experience to show you ThunderClan territory. Let's bring Sparkpaw. I'll meet you at the Sandy Hollow." Lightstar suggest. _I don't want to bring him._

She goes to the apprentice den and sees Sparkpaw and Snowpaw are not here. She leaves the den and bumps into Honeypool. "Dawnpaw, do you know where my apprentice is?" She asks. She nods no. "I can't find her and Sparkpaw." Dawnpaw admits. "Dawnpaw, you go check the nursery. I'll check something else." Honeypool orders. She goes to the nursery and sees Sparkpaw and Snowpaw there. They're together standing closely.

"I can't wait to have kits." Snowpaw admits as she brushes Sparkpaw's fur with her tail. "Snowpaw! Honeypool needs you." Dawnpaw interrupts madly. Snowpaw leaves the nursery. "Hey, Dawnpaw. I haven't seen you lately." Sparkpaw says. "Let's go. Lightstar wants us in the Sandy Hollow!" Dawnpaw says madly. She walks out as Sparkpaw follows. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Nothing." She mutters.

They arrive to The Sandy Hollow. "We're going to collect chervil for Mossfeather. We're going to be at Snakerocks. That's were adders and foxes are so be careful." Lightstar suggest. They walk to Snakerocks. "Dawnpaw stay close to Sparkpaw." Lightstar tells her so she can be safe. She doesn't want to, but she has to listen to her mentor. She presses her pelt against Sparkpaw's pelt. She knows that Sparkpaw doesn't love her.

They arrive to Snakerocks. "Let's find the chervil." Dawnpaw says. They go around and gather chervil until adders come. "Let's go back!" Sparkpaw shouts. They try to leave, but they know that the adder may come to the camp. "We have to fight." Lightstar commands. "Sparkpaw run to the camp and get them here quick." Dawnpaw orders because they needed help and she can't fight with him around anymore. They fight the adders but one almost bit Lightstar until Dawnpaw knocks it down. They can't last longer. The adder bit Lightstar and the adder killed him. The warriors come and they defeat the adders. They come back to camp and lead Lightstar's body to his den.

"You fought well, Dawnpaw." Mistlight tells her as he licks her scratch. "You've save the Clan from adders." Icefang exclaims. "But I didn't save Lightstar." Dawnpaw mews sadly. "Lightstar isn't going to die. He has more lives. You were amazing, Dawnpaw." Sparkpaw exclaims to comfort her. Mossfeather comes out of Lightstar's den after he heals him. "Lightstar is alright. He lose his eighth life and now he has seven lives now. Dawnpaw, you were very brave out there. You risked your life for the Clan. Dawnpaw should see Lightstar first." Mossfeather reassures everyone. Dawnpaw goes to Lightstar's den to see Lightstar resting.

"Thank you, Dawnpaw." Lightstar says. "I had something important to tell you that only Mossfeather and Icefang know about." He starts. "I only have five lives left, not seven." He admits. She gasps. "Why don't you tell everyone?" She asks. "I can't now. They'll feel like their leader has lied to them. You are a great fighter and apprentice. I know I can trust you." He explains. "I understand. I won't tell anyone. If people ask, I will say you have seven lives." Dawnpaw promises. "Thank you." Lightstar thanks and licks her cheek. "You should check your wounds, too. We can't have you die. You've saved the Clan many times." Lightstar suggest as she nods and leaves.

_Lightstar. You are a great leader. You have five lives left. Please don't waste it. You know Danger is coming. Please beware._

**Lightstar only having 5 lives. What will happen to them? Will Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw regain their friendship? You have to find out in the next chapter? Thanks for reading :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 10

The next two sunrises, Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw go with Goldenleaf and Leopardtail on hunting patrol. "Let's spilt up. I'll take Dawnpaw. Goldenleaf go with Leopardtail." Sparkpaw suggest as the two nods and leave them. "Um, Dawnpaw, are you mad at me?" Sparkpaw asks. "I'm not mad at all." Dawnpaw lies. "Really? You've been ignoring me for the last three sunrises. You let me oversleep and you never share a fresh-kill with me anymore. I hear the queens gossip about us. Please tell me what's wrong. Didn't I do something wrong?" Sparkpaw exclaims.

"We're here to hunt prey not to talk about personal life." Dawnpaw says strictly. "It's not that! Dawnpaw, you're my best friend and I….. I… I" Sparkpaw starts. "What am I to you? You're best friend or a she-cat who helps you like a queen to a kit?" Dawnpaw mews as she leaves Sparkpaw. "Wait! Don't go." Sparkpaw shouts.

Dawnpaw tries to catch prey, but she can't. All she can think about is Sparkpaw. She catches a mouse and a vole. She goes back and sees the three cats back with a bunch of prey."Let's go back." Leopardtail says. They return to camp and Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw bring fresh-kill to the elders and queens.

After they were done, Sparkpaw asks to speak with her at moonhigh. Dawnpaw decides to meet him. She decides to see her mother, Goldenleaf, about her love to Sparkpaw.

"Mother, can I talk to you?" Dawnpaw asks shyly. She nods. "What do you need, dear?" Goldenleaf says. "My friend likes this tom who might like someone else. What should my friend do?" Dawnpaw asks. "Well, your 'friend' should tell the tom how she feels. If they're apprentices now, they should wait until they're warriors." Goldenleaf says. "Well, what if the tom asks her to meet her somewhere." Dawnpaw says. "Well, that's how she feels. Does she like him that much, to tell the truth?" Goldenleaf tells her. Dawnpaw mews, "Thanks, mother." Dawnpaw runs out and goes to the apprentice den.

_I do love Sparkpaw. Does he love me or is he just meeting with me to regain our friendship?_

At moonhigh, Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw sneak out of the apprentice den and go to Sunningrocks. "The moon is so beautiful like you, Dawnpaw." Sparkpaw compliments as Dawnpaw blushes. "I'm sorry, Dawnpaw for whatever I did. Let's be friends again, please" Sparkpaw apologizes. "Just tell me, what did I do?"

"Well, do you like Snowpaw?" Dawnpaw asks. "That's what it is. I don't like anyone." Sparkpaw exclaims. "What do you think of me?" Dawnpaw asks. "Um…. Well, I might kinda.." Sparkpaw starts. "Hey! I was worried about you… I mean you guys." Snowpaw interrupts. "I notice you guys were gone so I decided to look for you. Let's go back to our dens." She says.

Disappointed, Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw follow Snowpaw to their dens. Dawnpaw sleeps wondering what he would say.

_Sparkpaw, do you like me? If you do, then say it. I love you, too. Snowpaw, I know you like him, too, but I can't let you have him. I love you, too, but no._

**What was Sparkpaw going to say? Does he love her? Why does Snowpaw like Sparkpaw? You have to read the next chapter. Thanks for reading. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 11 

A faint dream of the she-cat caring a kit fills Dawnpaw's head as she figures what it's about. She goes to Sparkpaw and wakes him up as usually. Now that they regain their friendship- and perhaps love, they go back to their usually routines like waking Sparkpaw and sharing fresh-kill together.

They go to Lightstar's den. "Dawnpaw, Lightstar, I have to go to Moonstone with Bramblepaw, Sunpaw and Hollypaw. I want you two to be trained with Honeypool and Snowpaw." Lightstar orders.

He leaves to go to Moonstone. Dawnpaw fears that Honeypool will try to hurt her or Snowpaw will spend more time with Sparkpaw. They see Honeypool who wants to train to fight at Sandy Hollow. "Let's do the Front Paw Strike or Forepaw Slash. It's a Frontal attack. You have to slice downward with your front paw at the face or body of your opponent. Try it without your claws. Snowpaw with Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw, you're with me." Sparkpaw mouths out _Good Luck. _

They fight each other and Honeypool leaves a scratch on Dawnpaw's shoulder. "Hey! You scratched me." Dawnpaw shouts. "So" Honeypool mutters. "Why do you hate me?" Dawnpaw asks

"Well, I loved Sparkpaw, but I don't anymore. I realize I can't compete with a she-cat who has been with him since kits. I decided to use Snowpaw instead. I saw her jealous eyes on you and her moony eyes as she see Sparkpaw. She's in love with him, too. You never notice, but I did and I helped her. She has a better chance than me. The best part is she gets her love and you'll be sad and miserable. That's all I want." Honeypool angerly explains to Dawnpaw. Soon, Snowpaw and Sparkpaw saw Dawnpaw's scratch.

"Dawnpaw, I'm sorry. You should go see Mossfeather. You're excused from training. You get the move. Hope you feel better." Honeypool mews trying to hide her mad face and makes them believe she cares for Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw leaves and goes to Mossfeather.

"Hey, Mossfeather. Guess what? Honeypool scratched me. She's so mean." Dawnpaw tells him. "Yeah, she's bossy, stubborn, and mean. Here. I put cobwebs on it with Comfrey Root on it. Go rest. Sorry about Honeypool. She's a jerk." Mossfeather says and they both laugh.

After training, Sparkpaw goes to Dawnpaw. "Are you okay, Dawnpaw?" He says like a worried queen as Dawnpaw nods. "Guess what? Yellowfoot had her kits. Let's go and see." Dawnpaw suggest. Sparkpaw nods.

They go to the nursery and see Yellowfoot's kits. "Awww. They're so cute." Dawnpaw exclaims. "Yeah." Sparkpaw mews dreamingly. "What are their names?" Sparkpaw asks.

"Well, the ginger she-kit with a black and brown tail is called Sweetkit." Yellowfoot answers. "The black and white tom is called Breezekit" Stonestorm, her mate, announces. "The gold she-kit with a bushy tail is called Sunnykit." Yellowfoot says. "The brown tom with black feet is called…" Stonestorm wonders as Yellowfoot can't find a name either. "Clawkit." Dawnpaw suggest. "Yay! I'm Clawkit." The kit cheers. "Ok. I guess that's his name. Thanks, Dawnpaw." Stonestorm thanks. "Dawnpaw always gives kits names like my name, Sparkpaw." Sparkpaw adds.

"Let's go back to the den." Sparkpaw says as it is about moonrise. They return to their dens and rest.

_Snowpaw. I'm sorry. I love you, but why did we have to fight for him? Is it all Honeypool's fault for encouraging you? Please, let me be your sister._

**So Honeypool doesn't like Sparkpaw, but now helps Snowpaw get close to Sparkpaw to make Dawnpaw miserable. What will happen to them? Will Snowpaw and Dawnpaw regain their sister love? You have to read the next chapter. Thanks for reading =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 12

_Two Moons later__**. **_"Let's go and see Icefang's kits.." Dawnpaw suggest as Sparkpaw nods. They go to the nursery and see Icefang with two kits. "Awww. So cute." Dawnpaw says. "You always say that." Sparkpaw notices. Dawnpaw puts her ears down in embarrassment.

The two kits were playing with Sandkit, Cloudkit, Thornkit, Clawkit, Sunnykit, Breezekit, and Sweetkit. "What are their names?" Sparkpaw asks as he plays with them. "The blue-gray she-kit is called Bluekit." Icefang says. "The light brown and cream tabby she-kit is called Flowerkit." Lizardscale announces proudly.

"It's your second litter right." Dawnpaw asks. Icefang nods. "Do you love Lizardscale?" Dawnpaw mews as Sparkpaw and Lizardscale play with the kits. "I do. I remember when we were apprentices, Lizardpaw and Icepaw, I got hurt in a battle and he cared for me when I was in the medicine den. When we became warriors, I confess my love to him. He said yes. Then we fell in love." Icefang tells Dawnpaw.

"Dawnpaw, we have to see Lightstar." Sparkpaw says as they leave the nursery. They about to enter Lightstar's den until they see SkyClan intruders. "Why are you here?" Sparkpaw asks. The three intruders were Leaftail, Oakdapple, and Thistlepelt. "Rouges are attacking our camp. Help us, please." Leaftail mews. Mistlight announces, "Dawnpaw, Sparkpaw, Snowpaw, Honeypool, Swiftflight, Goldenleaf, and I will go to SyClan. Sunpaw go tell Lightstar." Icefang soon comes out of the nursery. "Let me go to SkyClan, too." Icefang asks. "No, you're a queen. You can't fight." Lizardscale, her mate, tells her. "I'm the deputy. I have to fight for my Clan." Icefang shouts. "Let her go." Lightstar says as he goes out of his den. "I'll go, too."

Lightstar. Icefang, Sparkpaw, Dawnpaw, Snowpaw, Honeypool, Swiftflight, Goldenleaf, and Mistlight go to SkyClan camp to see a lot of rouges fighting SkyClan cats. They fight the rouges and some flee.

Then, a black tom with blood on his pelt appears in front of Dawnpaw. "Leave." He says. "Who are you?" She asks. "I'm Jared leader of these rouges." Jared says. Dawnpaw slashes Jared. Then, he slices her stomach, but misses. She then scratches Jared and blood comes down. "Fine, I'll give you three more days. We'll go to your territory and we'll fight. If I win, we get your territory."Jared decides. "Fine." Lightstar says. The rouges leave.

"Thank you, Lightstar. Can SkyClan help you in the battle against the rouges?" Hollystar asks Lightstar. "Yes. Bring 5 cats to battle specifically warrior." Lightstar commands. Hollystar nods. They leave SkyClan camp and prepare for battle.

"Dawnpaw, I need you to fight in the battle." Lightstar commands. "Yes, Lightstar. I'll fight for ThunderClan with my life." Dawnpaw says.

_I will fight for ThunderClan. My heart belongs to ThunderClan. No one can make me not fight for my Clan._

**A new battle rises. Will ThunderClan win or will they have to leave? Next chapter will be about their training. Thanks for reading. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 13

"Dawnpaw, Can I speak with you for a minute?" Sparkpaw ask Dawnpaw who was training. "What is it?"Dawnpaw wonders sweetly. "It's just that. What if we die in the battle? I can risk losing you, Dawnpaw." Sparkpaw mews. "We won't lose. We'll fight together, won't we? We're a team, right." Dawnpaw answers him as her tail goes near Sparkpaw's tail. "I guess. We'll be fighting." Sparkpaw says. "Let's go and train with each other." Dawnpaw says as they go back to the Sandy Hollow. _Oh, Dawnpaw. Please don't die in the battle. I can't live without you. _

Then, Honyepool and Snowpaw go to the Sandy Hollow. "Hey, Sparkpaw! How's training?" Snowpaw shouts. "Fine, Dawnpaw's teaching me her special move." Sparkpaw tells her. "Oh, Dawnpaw's here." Snowpaw grumbles. "What?" Sparkpaw wonders. "Nothing." Snowpaw says. _Why does Dawnpaw have to be wherever Sparkpaw goes?_

"Lightstar, what will my apprentice and I do in the battle?" Honeypool asks. "I'm about to make a meeting about it." Lightstar tells her. He calls a meeting and everyone comes.

"In two sunrises, we're going to battle a group of rouges. I will give all of you instructions right now." Lightstar begins, "Icefang, Yellowfoot, and Spottedpetal, you three will train the kits. Give them some moves. Just in case. During the battle, you will guard the nursery." All the queens except for Icefang nod. "Lightstar, I have to fight in the battle. I'm your deputy." Icefang says. "If that is your wish, then you will fight. You will train with the rest. I trust you to be strong." Lightstar agrees ignoring Lizardscale's arguments of her in the battle.

"Leopardtail and Lizardscale, you will train the elders and guard them during the battle." Lightstar commands. "Don't worry, Lightstar. I can still fight." Nightfur says. "You'll teach you more moves that were made." Leopardtail mews as a caring mother.

"I need two apprentices to help Mossfeather. I think Hollypaw and Smallpw, can you do it?" Lightstar asks. "We can, Lightstar. We'll learn from Mossfeather." Hollypaw reassures. "Good." Lightstar says.

"I need the rest to train. It will be a tough battle. My battle tactic is that the apprentices fight smaller rouges while the warriors fight beside them or fight bigger rouges. Icefang and I will fight the leader, Jared." Lightstar commands. "I still want the patrols to happen. I want all the apprentices training to fight." Lightstar says. He leaves the Highrock and everyone departs.

Sparkpaw goes to Icefang with Dawnpaw. "Are you sure you can fight?" Sparkpaw asks his mentor. "Yes, Sparkpaw. I'm the deputy. I have to risk my life for my Clan." Icefang answers proudly.

"Have mouse-brain can you be. You're fighting while our kits may not have a mother if you die." Lizardscale exclaims as he goes to his mate. "You don't understand. I'm a deputy. I have to fight for my Clan." Icefang says. "So, our kits are second to you. What am I? Third? Last? Whose first? Lightstar?" Lizardscale shouts. Then, Bluekit and Flowerkit go out of the nursery.

"Bluekit, why are mommy and daddy fighting?" Flowerkit asks. "Oh, they're not fight. They're just playing around. They would never fight. They love each other." Bluekit reassures.

"C'mon, kits." Dawnpaw says as she pushes the kits with her tail. "Yeah, let's go in and play." Sparkpaw says as he leads them in the nursery.

"Look at what's happen to us. I'm sorry, Icefang. I might not understand what it is to be a deputy, but I do understand how to be a mate. I love you. I'm sorry for saying all those things." Lizardscale says.

"Oh, Lizardscale. You always say the right words. I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you, too." Icefang mews as she presses softly on Lizardscale's pelt.

They go to the nursery to see tired Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw who had played with the kits. "These are very energetic kits." Sparkpaw notices. "Not as energetic as you two when you were little. You two were always playing." Icefang exclaims.

"Kits are always energetic." Lizardscale tells her. Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw leave the nursery and go to the apprentice den. "I hope everything will be alright." Sparkpaw says.

_Everything will be alright. If I have you around, I feel like I have nine lives and I can defeat anything. Good night, my love._

**The battle is coming. Write in the reviews of your favorite couple. Thanks for reading and =)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 14

Four cats arrive at ThunderClan territory interrupting their training. "Echo! Tansy! Shine! Mist!" Dawnpaw shouts as she recognizes the four figures. "Do you know them, Dawnpaw?" Fuzzypaw asks. "Sparkpaw, you remember them, right?" Dawnpaw tries to make Sparkpaw remember."Oh, yeah. Hey, why are you guys here?" Sparkpaw asks.

"The rouges! They've destroyed our barn. We can't live there now. Can you please help us?" Tansy says. "You have to ask Lightstar." Dawnpaw assumes. Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw lead them to Lightstar's den. "Lightstar, Tansy and Echo are here. Jared and his rouges went to their barn. They have no home. Can they be in ThunderClan?" Dawnpaw explains.

"Can you live up to the warrior code?" Lightstar says. "Yes, I hunt and give Echo and the kits prey before me. I never left them and I'm very loyal." Tansy tells him. "Can Echo hunt and fight?" Lightstar asks. "Yes, Tansy taught me. He even taught our kits." Echo says. "Fine, I will call a meeting and give you two warrior names, but you will still train with Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw. I will give Shine and Mist an apprentice names. Mist will get a new name." Lightstar finally agrees.

Lightstar calls a meeting and everyone arrives. The elders look strong and powerful as if they were warriors. The kits look like apprentices. Everyone seems to be ready for the battle.

"We will have four new cats in ThunderClan. They have helped us in our Moonstone trip. They will be great ThunderClan cats." Lightstar announce. "I, Lightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Lightstar begins, "Echo and Tansy, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They say.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echo, from this moment you will be known as Echostorm. StarClan honors your kindness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunerClan."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tansy, from this moment you will be known as Tanglefoot. StarClan honors your hunting skills and generosity and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lightstar announce

"Their two kits will be kits. Shine, until you are an apprentice, you will be named Shinekit." Lightstar says, "Mist, until you become an apprentice, you will be Birchkit." Lightstar says.

The meeting is over. Dawnpaw, Tanglefoot, Echostorm, and Sparkpaw start training with Lightstar. "Tanglefoot, do you know about Jared's group?" Lightstar asks. "Yes because I was there before. They're mean, tough, and aggressive. If you're weak, they kill you." Tanglefoot starts, "One day, I fainted when I was battling a cat. I was there alone. Then, Echostorm saved me. She cared for me until I was better. Then, I started to love her. I stay with her because Jared would kill me if I came back. We fell in love and had Shinekit and Birchkit." Tanglefoot says. Lightstar nods and begins training.

After training, Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw went to sleep in the apprentice den.

_One more day until we fight. More warriors came. I hope we win. I will fight for my Clan. This is my home, this is where my first breathe was taken, this is where I opened my eyes. No one can take this place away._

**Next chapter is a flash back of Echostorm and Tanglefoot. One more day until the big battle. What will happen? Write in the reviews what's your favorite couple and character. Thanks for reading! =) **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. This is a flashback of Tanglefoot's and Echostorm's love.**

Chapter 15

Tansy, the young cat that was deputy to his leader, walked into his leader's den, Jared. "You called me, my leader." Tansy says respectfully. "I have a special job for you. Trespassers. They keep coming. Kill them." Jared orders as Tansy nods and leaves looking for the trespassers.

He finds two cats. _These are the trespassers. Ha, I can deal with them. _"Leave now or I'll kill you." Tansy hiss. He pounces on the first cat. He scratches and hits him. The second cat takes him off of the first cat. They both fight him. They nailed him blow after blow. He realized he couldn't win. He then fainted and felt like there was no hope.

Tansy then wakes up and is surprise to be alive. He then sees silver-gray she-cat who was so beautiful and has a scent of a rose garden. "O good, you're okay. When I saw you, I was worried about you." She says. She's so sweet and thoughtful just by one talk with her I fallen in love with her. "I'm fine. You helped me?" He asks. "Yeah, I used herbs in a Twoleg garden. Who are you?" She says. "My name is Tansy. What's your name?" Tansy answered. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. My name is Echo. I live in this barn." Echo says. _Echo, such a beautiful name for a sweet she-cat. _

She left for a heartbeat and came back with a vole and a mouse. "Here eat. When you regain your health, you can.. can …" her voice with unease, "leave." _She doesn't want me to leave. _I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you.

For a couple of sunrises, Tansy and Echo began to hunt together. They began to get close to each other. Tansy learns that Echo is a sweet, thoughtful, smart, and cute.

One day, she asks him, "Do you know those rouges that live near the barn?" _It's Jared and his groups. What has he done to her? _"I heard about them. Why? What did they do to you?" Tansy asks nervously. "They killed my family." Echo says with unease. _Jared, you killed my love's family. I'll kill you when I see you ever again. _"Those cats are a disgrace to the good name of cats. They are scum to me. If I ever see them, I'll kill them. No one does that to my friend." Tansy hisses. "So you'll protect me." Echo mews and she purrs with delight as she goes near Tansy. Her pelt pressed against his. Her soft pelt. "Of course." Tansy mews and then he whispers, "My love."

Then, one day he saw Jared with two cats, Scratchy and Bounce so Tansy hid in the bushes. "I told you its true. He died." Scratchy says. "No, he left us 'cause he was a wimp." Bounce points out. "Silence. We'll see. He's a traitor." Jared says.

"Hey, Tansy! Why are you hiding?" Echo says as she surprises him. "He's in the bushes." Scratchy shouts. Jared runs to the bushes. "Here he is." He says, "There you are, you traitor." He pulls out Tansy and Echo out of the bush.

"You traitor! Why did you leave?" Scratchy shouts. "Tansy, you said you didn't know these cats. You lied to me! Why!" Echo cries. "Who's this? You're mate!" Bounce exclaims. "No, you lied to me. How could you lie to me?" Echo cries. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want you to think I'm like them. Echo, I didn't want to hurt you because I…" Tansy explains. "You what?" Echo mews as she starts crying. "I….. I…" Tansy tries to say. But he was too nervous. "I think you don't know what to say. I'll take her and if you want her, you fight me." Jared says as he leaves. Scratchy and Bounce take Echo with her.

_I blew it! I'm such a mouse-brain. _Tansy lost in thought as he kicks the dirt_. Now, my love is gone. It's my entire fault. I have to save her! I promise that I'll protect her and I'll keep it._

With hope that he'll win, he races to Jared's den. He's there with Echo with Nana and Pine. "You came!" Echo shouts as she's surround by Scratchy and Bounce. "I didn't think you would come." Pine says. "Yeah, I thought you would wimp out." Nana squeaked. "No, I am a true cat unlike all of you. I don't kill for no reason." Tansy says. "Well, let's fight, mouse-brain." Jared growls as he's about to pounce on Tansy. Tansy dodges. All his strength was in all his blows.

Then, Jared quickly goes under Tansy and bites his leg. Tansy weakly falls down. "No, Tansy!" Echo shouts. _NO! I'm not going down._ "Ha! You're a weakling." Jared says. Slowly regaining his strength, he goes back up and hits his final blow on Jared. Jared falls down. Pine, Nana, Bounce, and Scratchy go to Jared's body leaving Echo. They quickly leave Jared's group and hides on a tree.

"They escaped." Pine shouts. "Let's go after them!" Nana says excitedly. "No, we'll let them live for now. He was a strong partner, but he's now a traitor." Jared decides.

They race to the barn and soon Tansy faints.

He then awakes and sees Echo, the beautiful and forgiving she-cat. Like déjà vu. Like the first time they meet. Tansy, in poor health, lying on moss, and healing slowly. Echo, healing a stranger, soon seeing this stranger would be her best friend and maybe more.

"You're awake, Tansy. I'm so glad. I miss you." Echo exclaimed. "Echo I love you. I didn't tell you I was a part of that group because I wanted you to love me." Tansy explains. "Oh, Tansy. I loved you the moment you first woke up. I love you." Echo mews.

"Let's stay here in this barn and be mated." Tansy decides. "I'll go wherever you go, my love." Echo says.

That sunrise, they went on top of the barn to see the beautiful sunset. Pelts press together, and tails entwine into a heart. They're future was as bright as the sun.

Seasons later, they had two kits, Shine and Mist. They were still together as a family. In love, and now as ThunderClan warriors, Echostorm and Tanglefoot. As long as they were together, they can face anything.

**That's the side-story and it is very long. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter, it's the battle. Write in the reviews your thoughts on this side-story. Also, write what kinds of couples you like or your favorite couple. Thanks for reading! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 16

_After the third day of training, it was time for the battle against Jared._ Dawnpaw was now standing next to her mentor, Lightstar, the leader of ThudnerClan. How could she ask for a better mentor? Nervousness filled her. "Are you nervous?" Lightstar asks as concerned as if he was her father. "Yes, what if we lose?" Dawnpaw asks. "We won't lose. We can't." Lightstar announce.

The four SkyClan cats came. They are Tawnypool, Ashflight, Thistlepelt, and Leechtail. "You're here. Thank StarClan." Icefang exclaim. "Hollystar says, May StarClan guide our paths in this battle." They join the rest.

Dawnpaw sees Echostorm with Mossfeather. She decided to help Mossfeather since she is good at caring for cats as what Tanglefoot says.

Sunhigh appears. Jared, Bounce, Scratchy, Nana, Pine, and other cats arrive with their vicious faces. "Lightstar, do you want to leave your territory and quit because we are going to win and in the end, blood will come?" Jared asks.

"We won't surrender. We will win." Lightstar shouts. "ThunderClan, ATTACK!" The cats soon fight.

Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw agreed to fight together until the end. They soon fight Nana. "Oh, I'm fighting these two kits. I can beat them." Nana says. As she says it, Dawnpaw leaps on her. She starts scratching and kicking. Nana soon gets her off and Sparkpaw pounces on her. Then, Dawnpaw slashes her claw on Nana. Then, Nana dies.

After Nana dies, Dawnpaw hears a scream. She turns around and sees Icefang on the ground blood coming out of her. "Icefang, I knew you shouldn't have fought in this battle. I miss you. I love you. I'll see you in StarClan, Icefang." Lizardscale mews as he goes up to Icefang's dead body leaving his duties.

Then out of nowhere, Pine pounce Dawnpaw avenging Nana's death. Then, Goldenleaf comes and takes the bite for Dawnpaw and in a heartbeat, Pine bit Goldenleaf and she fell and blood came. Dawnpaw goes up to her mother's cold, lifeless body. "Mother! No! Why did you leave!" Dawnpaw cries. She looks at her mother and shouts, "Why, StarClan?"

Then as if time froze, Sparkpaw standing still shocked. His vision, a cat dead as a cat screams, Why, StarClan. Goldenleaf dying and Dawnpaw grieving. Could StarClan send him that message to warn him or help to not make it happen? He couldn't think about it now. He had to fight for his Clan. Dawnpaw soon got up. She knew that now wasn't the time to grieve. She had to fight and avenge the death of both Icefang and Goldenleaf.

_Goldenleaf died. She'll always be in my heart. Now, I must fight. Goldenleaf, I'll miss you._

**That's the chapter! I'm sorry for killing Icefang and Goldenleaf. Poor, Dawnpaw. Next chapter, the battle continues. Thanks for reading! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 17

_Dawnpaw gets up ready to fight and leaves her mother's body. _Sparkpaw soon realizes all of Dawnpaw's energy is to Pine, who killed Goldenleaf. He decides he needs to kill Pine to help Dawnpaw. As she about to leap on Pine, Sparkpaw quickly goes behind Pine and all claws out, he aims for Pine's throat. Pine slowly goes down.

"Dawnpaw, he's dead." Sparkpaw whispers. "Thank you, Sparkpaw." Dawnpaw mews. He whispers, "Anything for a friend." He shouts, "Let's Go!" Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw run to help the others.

They help Mistlight fight against two other cats. Then, Dawnpaw sees Lightstar falling blood coming out of his neck. She quickly raced to her mentor. "Dawnpaw…. I'm losing a life. Dawnpaw, you need to face Jared. I know you can." Lightstar meows weakly. His eyes were closed.

"Jared, you're my enemy." Dawnpaw growls. "What a little kit! Ok, but it's your fault if you die." Jared exclaims. He first gives a blow with his claws out, but he misses her. Then, Dawnpaw hears Sparkpaw and MIstlight shouting, "Dawnpaw, don't fight him. You can't risk losing you." She feels that she has betrayed Sparkpaw, but she feels that she has to defeat Jared herself.

Sparkpaw soon comes in front of her. "You said we would fight together. Let me help you." He says. "I can't I must defeat him myself." She says. "What if we lose you? I can't lose two cats I love now." Mistlight mews. Tanglefoot mews, "I see now. It's her destiny to save us. She can win. This is her battle and now we must watch and pray to StarClan she'll win."

"Are we going to sit here or are we going to fight, little kit?"Jared asks. "She'll fight." Mistlight says. "She'll fight for us." Sparkpaw adds. Dawnpaw nods and gets ready for the battle.

_ThunderClan counting on me. I will win. I must win. Goldenleaf and Icefang give me strength. I'm ready._

**Next chapter is Dawnpaw's battle. Sorry for the short chapter. Write in the reviews about what you think about this story. Thanks for reading! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. **

Chapter 18

_Dawnpaw; the light brown she-cat, and Jared; the black tom with blood on his pelt. _These two cats about to fight. Two outcomes will come, but whatever happens blood will spill.

"Ready, kit?" Jared growls. He gets ready to leap of her. Dawnpaw gets ready to dodge him. He leaps on her, but misses and Dawnpaw grabs his tail and yanks him off balance. She gets ready to slash him. He then leaps on her, but he misses by a whisker and falls.

He recovers from his fall and tries to slice her. She then ducks when his claws came and twirls around and leaps on him. She scratches him and decides to let go of him. She feels like she wants to rest, but as Jared tries to pounce on her. She gets hit by his claws on his back.

She could hear Sparkpaw yell no, but he can't stop her from defeating Jared. She sees Sparkpaw about to join her, but he was stopped by Tanglefoot and Mistlight. She realizes that if she dies, Snowpaw will become Sparkpaw's mate in the future. She knows that it would be selfish of her to fail her Clan just to be with her love. She will fight for her Clan and if she wins, ThunderClan wins.

Rain soon begins to fall on ThunderClan. She notices that all of Jared's attacks seem to aim for her neck. He gets ready to leap on her with his jaws open attempting to use the killing bite which was a dishonorable move. She quickly rolls over making Jared fail his bite.

She feels that both she and her opponent were tired. She could win by one move. She leaps on Jared and grips her teeth on his leg. She then and slices her front paw on his back. She gets off of Jared.

She soon hear lightning and sees Jared slashing close to her neck causing Dawnpaw to fall down. "Ha! That was a good fight, kit. Hadn't had a one that good since Tansy fought me." Jared exclaims. Soon, everyone was in dismay. Dawnpaw down, Lightstar recovering his wounds in StarClan, Goldenleaf and Icafang dead. What could they do?

Dawnpaw couldn't give up. She got up, as weak as she was. As lightning clashed, she leaps on Jared claws out and slashes his belly. He soon falls down and blood falls on his body.

"Jared's dead! We can't go on." One cat says. The rest of the cats soon retreated. "You won." Bounce shouts as he leaves.

"This victory belongs to Dawnpaw!" Mistlight shouts. Soon, all of Dawnpaw's energy faded. Dawnpaw falls down. _No! _Sparkpaw thinks. Everyone gasps. Their hero may die before every becoming a warrior.

Lightstar soon appears, "Take her to see Echostorm and Mossfeather." He says as Tanglefoot drags her to the medicine cat den. "I saw her battle. She is a noble warrior." He mews. "You let my daughter fight a vicious cat while you watched!" Mistlight exclaims. "It's her destiny. Her victory won't be unheard. Once she awakens, I'll call a meeting." Lightstar announces. "What if she dies?" Mistlight says. "Well then, that's up to StarClan. I'll be in my den if you need me." He says. He, too, was worried about her, but he couldn't show it.

Sparkpaw, Mistlight, Snowpaw, Sunpaw, and Bramblepaw go to the medicine cat to see their friend, sister, or daughter. Soon, since it was already nighttime when the battle ended, everyone except for Sparkpaw. He decides to stay with Dawnpaw until she wakes up.

_Dawnpaw, my love, please wake up. You and me were going to make a great future together. My heart can't go on if you die. _

**That's the end of the battle. Who will be Lightstar's deputy? Will Dawnpaw wake up? Read the next chapter. Thanks for reading. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading. This is the last chapter of this first book.**

Chapter 19

_Dawnpaw soon sees Icefang, Goldenleaf, Flamestar, and a ginger she-cat with a light brown shiny tail. "_Is it my time to join you?" Dawnpaw asks. "No, my dear. Your journey isn't over. I'll be watching you in StarClan." Goldenleaf mews and she goes near her daughter. "We are all proud of you. You are a great warrior." The ginger she-cat mews. "Remember the prophecy." Flamestar reminds her.

"I won't forget." Dawnpaw reassures. "You have to leave, now. I think someone's waiting for you." Icefang says, "Tell Lizardscale that I'm sorry for going to the battle and I love him. I'll see him in the StarClan." Dawnpaw nods and the cats disappear. _Who was that she-cat?_

She than wakes up and sees Sparkpaw sleeping next to her. _Has he been here the whole night? _"O good, you're awake. Sparkpaw, wake up, Dawnpaw's awake." Mosfeather exclaims. Still, Sparkpaw didn't wake up. _That mouse-brain can't be awaken without me. _"Wake up, you fur-ball." Dawnpaw wakes him up and in a heartbeat, he wakes up. "You're safe, Dawnpaw. I'm so glad." Sparkpaw mews.

"I'll go tell Lightstar that you woke up and are fine. Sparkpaw, you stay here with Dawnpwa." Mossfeather orders as he smiles mischievously.

"Dawnpaw, are you okay?" Sparkpaw asks sweetly. "I'm okay. I'm sorry we didn't fight together." Dawnpaw apologizes. "It's okay. All I care now is that you're okay." Sparkpaw says softly. He goes closer to Dawnpaw. His soft pelt against hers.

They got interrupted by Snowpaw. "Lightstar called a meeting. Let's go." Snowpaw says coldly. The three race to the Highrock.

"Last sunrise, we have fought against the rouges and we won because of Dawnpaw." Lightstar says.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" The whole Clan shouts.

"We did lose Icefang and Goldenleaf. All who were close to them will sit vigil after this meeting." Lightstar says.

"It is time for a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Mistlight." Lightstar announces. _My father is deputy! _

"Mistlight! Mistlight!" ThunderClan shouts.

"I like to make two apprentices warriors. Dawnpaw and Sparkpaw, you two have helped us in the battle." Lightstar announces. Dawnpaw could see Snowpaw jealous. Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw go up to the Highrock.

"I, Lightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."Sparkpaw and Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They both say.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnfire. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lightstar announces. Dawnfire touches muzzles with Lightstar and Sparkpaw goes up.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sparkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparkcloud. StarClan honors your bravery and strenght, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lightstar says as Sparkcloud touches muzzles with Lightstar.

"Dawnfire and Sparkcloud, at night you two will guard the camp, but first you have to sit vigil for Icefang and Goldenleaf. Sparkcloud, Icefang was your mentor and Dawnfire, Goldenleaf was mother." Lightstar orders.

"Dawnfire! Sparkcloud! Dawnfire! Sparkcloud!" The whole Clan shouts.

The meeting was over and Dawnfire goes to Lizardscale. "Icefang visited me and she said that's she loves you and misses you. She'll wait for you in StarClan." Lizardscale nods and says, "I'll always love her."

Most cats came to sit vigil. They all felt sad about their loss.

After the vigil, Sparkcloud and Dawnfire go guard the camp. They were all alone, but they couldn't talk. Dawnfire could see stars and know that Goldenleaf is watching her.

There was still more she had to know. Who was that she-cat she always saw? What about the prophecy? There was still more to uncover. Her journey was not over. It just began.

_Mother, I am a warrior. I still have more to learn. Who are the two cats that are in the prophecy?_

**That's the last chapter of the story. =( There is a second book to it which is called: Warriors: The Lost Kit, Fire of the Spark. Thanks for reading and don't forget to read the second book. It's in a different file. Write in the reviews your thoughts on this story and thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
